Frères
by LonelyD
Summary: Quand Sirius apprend que Regulus est mort, le frère qu'il a laissé tomber, il ne veut trouver de l'aide qu'auprès de James, le frère qu'il s'est choisi. / Epoque des Maraudeurs, Sirius/James, mentions de James/Lily.


Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Pairing : Sirius Black/James Potter et mentions de James Potter/Lily Evans Potter.

Rating : T pour les mentions de violences, de relations ambiguës, de mort, de bisexualité et de polyamour.

Genre : Drama/Hurt/Comfort.

Note : Enfin. C'est le seul mot qui me vient. Je crois que j'essaye d'écrire sur ce couple depuis à peu près un an et voilà ce qui en est ressorti. Je parle principalement de Sirius et de sa relation avec James et Regulus. Le texte se déroule juste après la mort de Regulus. Les passages au présent se suivent, ceux qui sont écrits au passé sont plus des sortes de souvenirs qui s'intègrent dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça ne perturbera pas trop votre lecture. Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas écrit sur ce fandom, j'ai peut-être perdu la main depuis, puis je ne maîtrise pas tout à fait les personnages de l'époque des Maraudeurs. J'ai quand même vraiment apprécié illustrer la relation Sirius/James ( dont je suis une vraie fana ) et qui manque un peu trop au fandom à mon goût. Je retenterai l'expérience. En tout cas, j'espère que le texte vous plaira, _bonne lecture_ !

PS : je ne parle pas de la Cabane hurlante, mais de la Cabane hantée parce que si je ne me trompe pas, elle a été dite hurlante après que James, Sirius, Peter et Remus s'y sont rendus les jours de pleine lune. Pour l'info, je considère que Sirius est bisexuel et James polyamoureux et pansexuel.

* * *

Sirius pose à peine le pied sur le parquet de l'entrée qu'il se met à craquer. Il a eu des années pour supporter le lourd poids des traditions des Black.

Dans l'entrée un nez crochu et des oreilles tombantes annoncent l'arrivée d'une tête déformée et tordue. L'être est aussi insupportable que la vue qu'offre son corps. Déjà tout petit, Sirius se cachait de Kreatur et de son apparence effrayante.

– Le jeune maître est de retour, commente la voix grinçante du vieil elfe de maison de ses parents.

Ses deux yeux globuleux le fixent d'un regard jaune, le même que celui qui le suivait dans les couloirs de l'ancestrale demeure des Black. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que Sirius ne le croise dans le noir au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Kreatur épiait le moindre de ses faux pas – et il se jetait, comme un rapace sur une carcasse défraîchie, à la première occasion venue pour en avertir Walburga et Orion.

Il était tant de fois arrivé à Sirius de se faire rosser par ses parents à cause de cette misérable créature. Mais du jour où Sirius cessa de le craindre, il ne se priva plus jamais de le lui rappeler.

Il a tout de suite le réflexe de pointer sa baguette sur lui. Ça ne lui servira à rien, mais il sent ses doigts cesser de trembler lorsqu'il ressert son emprise autour du bois.

Kreatur se met à ricaner.

– Le jeune maître est là, répète-t-il.

Et deux silhouettes sortent de l'ombre créée par les escaliers.

Sirius les reconnaîtrait entre mille, sombres et sinistres comme leur nom, ce nom infâme qui résonne dans son âme et coule dans ses veines à chacun de ses actes.

Il ne les a pas revus depuis deux ans au moins, depuis qu'il a quitté le domaine familial.

Aucun d'eux ne bouge et il voudrait pouvoir faire cesser de claquer ses genoux. Il leur paraît faible et désemparé. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact – il est juste profondément affecté, il n'a pas les idées clairs et il est prêt à exploser.

Il les hait. Il est inutile pour lui d'employer un autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressent à chaque fois qu'il pense à ses parents – si seulement il pouvait cesser de parler d'eux ainsi, mais c'est inscrit dans la chair et le sang.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Walburga d'une voix atone.

Sirius ne compte pas se justifier. Il ne compte même pas leur parler. Il veut seulement monter à l'étage, récupérer ce pourquoi il est venu et s'éclipser aussi rapidement que possible.

Il ne leur adresse pas un regard, ils ne méritent pas même son mépris, et se dirige vers les escaliers, poussant au passage Kreatur qui se met à couiner.

Mais il est déjà trop tard. Il n'a pas le temps de monter la première marche qu'il sent une corde se resserrer autour de son cou. Il porte les mains à sa gorge et gratte, mais il n'y a que la peau qui s'incruste sous ses ongles.

À bout de souffle, il se laisse tomber à genoux. Il peut encore lever la tête vers son père qui se rapproche, la baguette pointée dans sa direction, des yeux durs fixés sur lui qui l'avertissent que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Son propre géniteur serait bien capable de l'exécuter là, sur le plancher de l'entrée – ce ne sera pas la première fois que du sang coule entre ces murs.

Walburga se tient juste derrière. Elle esquisse un sourire. Sirius aurait pu être un simple étranger que ça n'aurait rien changé – peut-être même, dans ce cas aurait-elle été plus clémente.

Il ne baisse les yeux que lorsqu'il se sent périr. Il s'écrase sur les marches, les mains lâches.

Un bruit s'échappe de sa gorge entre grognement et soupir désespéré. Il parvient enfin à respirer. C'est une délivrance de sentir l'air emplir à nouveau ses poumons.

– Peu importe la raison qui t'a conduit ici, tu n'es pas le bienvenu. Sors, tout de suite, avant que je ne change d'avis.

L'avertissement de son père l'aide à reprendre ses esprits. Il ne s'en sort peut-être pas si mal – sa mère n'aurait pas hésité à l'égorger avant qu'il sorte sa baguette, elle tient sa rancune tenace.

Il se redresse d'un geste brusque, ne prend pas la peine de réajuster ses vêtements, ses pieds le poussent à quitter en de gestes frénétiques la maison où il a grandi. Mais il aurait tout donné à cet instant précis, alors que ses semelles font crisser le parquet et que les yeux de ses parents, véritables lames d'acier, le transpercent de part en part pour n'être qu'un automate, inconsciente création de métal que les moldus ont créé pour soulager leur quotidien.

Il n'est rien de tout cela et ressent le poids de sa douleur à chacun de ses pas.

Dehors, le froid ne l'atteint même pas. Il se glisse le long des murs et de la palissade pour quitter le devant de sa demeure – mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Pendant des années il est parvenu à entrer et sortir de sa chambre sans que ses parents ne le découvrent en inventant toujours de nouvelles ruses. Il lui faut traverser la demeure des voisins de ses parents – des moldus, étrangement – et pénétrer par une brèche dans leur mur pour atteindre sa chambre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il retrouve ses murs rouges et jaunes que sa mère n'a même pas eu le courage de changer – à croire qu'elle serait devenue sentimentale avec les années, nostalgique peut-être, il a toujours été son préféré et, après tout, c'est ce qu'elle doit lui reprocher – qu'il doute de mener à bien son projet. Sa chambre a longtemps tenu lieu de sanctuaire, seul endroit où il pouvait échapper au reste de sa famille – ce serait violer la mémoire de Regulus que d'entrer dans sa chambre sans sa permission.

Mais il veut emporter avec lui quelque chose qui lui a appartenu – une plume, un livre, une cravate ou même une simple chaussette ferait l'affaire. Il ne veut pas l'oublier.

Plus jamais.

* * *

Sirius fourra ses chemises dans un sac sans se soucier de faire des plis. Kreatur aurait pu le faire, comme n'importe quel autre elfe de maison, mais Sirius avait toujours détesté que ces sales mains approchent ses affaires.

Il le jeta sur son épaule et referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il se retrouva face à son petit frère qui le dévisageait d'un œil incompris de bas en haut. Son sourcil soulevé transparaissait derrière la lourde mèche de cheveux noirs qui barraient son front. Les Black avaient toujours bien porté les cheveux longs.

– On part déjà ? lui demanda Regulus.

L'intonation de sa voix étonnée fit comprendre à Sirius qu'il ne lui échapperait aussi facilement qu'il le pensait. Et dire qu'il avait voulu se faire discret, sortir en douce, attraper le premier Magicobus qui passerait par-là et rejoindre directement James chez lui. C'était loupé – mais peut-être parviendrait-il à éviter ses parents et la punition qui suivrait.

– Reg …

Son petit frère comprit, sans qu'il insiste, les enjeux de cette pseudo-excuse qui traînait en longueur.

– Tu as oublié, c'est ça ? lui reprocha-t-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius avait à affronter le mécontentement de son petit frère.

– Ce n'est pas du tout ça, répondit-il.

Pas tout à fait.

– James m'a prévenu à la dernière minute. Sa mère est chez de vieux amis tout le week-end, son père et lui en profitent pour faire du camping en forêt. Ça faisait un moment qu'on en parlait et il m'a demandé, j'ai accepté.

– Tu m'avais promis qu'on irait regarder les étoiles dans le parc ce soir, lui rappela Regulus.

– Je sais, Reg, mais on aura tout le temps pendant les vacances. Je ne pourrais pas voir James aussi souvent.

– Mais tu le vois tous les jours, à Poudlard, vous partagez le même dortoir. Sirius, tu m'avais promis.

Les yeux gris de Regulus, fixés sur lui, lui lançaient un sort invisible, mais si faible comparé à sa propre conviction.

Un instant, il faillit se désister et se dire qu'après tout, Regulus devait vraiment tenir à leur soirée, mais il se ressaisit. Son petit frère agissait comme un enfant. Ils auraient tout l'été pour s'allonger sous le ciel étoilé et regarder, à travers leurs lunettes astronomiques, les constellations qui illumineraient, comme un lustre dans un palais, leur parterre d'herbe et de pâquerettes.

Ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre que Sirius voulait passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami ?

Sirius souffla, exaspéré de perdre son temps en explications inutiles.

– Cesse de faire l'enfant, Reg. On aura tout le temps pendant les vacances, mais j'ai dit à James j'irai avec lui.

Il contourna Regulus sans lui lancer un regard en arrière.

* * *

Des promesses, Sirius en avait fait des dizaines à Regulus et il préférait ne plus compter le nombre de celles qu'il n'avait pas tenues – trop sans doute. Il avait cherché à oublier sa famille et Regulus et, en réalité, il avait même fait plus en trouvant l'amour qui lui avait toujours manqué chez les Potter. Les parents de James lui donnaient l'amour dont les siens étaient incapables et qu'importe l'admiration que Regulus pouvait avoir à son égard, il avait trouvé l'amour d'un ami chez James – celui d'un frère aussi et d'un amant parfois. Il y avait en James tout ce qui lui avait manqué. Mais il s'était mépris en ignorant son petit frère car il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire, il l'avait seulement négligé.

Il respire profondément et secoue la tête. Il n'a plus de temps à perdre. De toute façon, il ne lui sert à rien de regretter le passé : il ne peut plus rien y changer.

Il déverrouille la porte de la chambre de Regulus d'un sort silencieux et s'y glisse.

Elle est bien plus poussiéreuse que ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais tout est en ordre. Lorsque son petit frère l'a quittée pour la dernière fois, il a même pris soin de faire son lit.

Sirius voudrait s'y attarder un peu, s'asseoir sur les couvertures trop lisses qui démentent la présence d'un enfant entre ces murs, arracher les papiers peints vieillis, les effigies de Voldemort et de ses sbires qui le reluquent sous toutes les coutures – il n'a jamais eu peur d'eux, ce ne sont pas quelques images en relief sur des bouts de papiers défraîchis qui vont l'effrayer, mais elles ne font que lui rappeler qu'il a laissé Regulus sombrer dans des abysses bien trop longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'il aurait dû réagir. Il pourrait même feuilleter les vieux carnets de cours de Regulus noircis de cette écriture fine et appliquée qui réjouissait ses professeurs.

Son frère est parti trop tôt, il ne se le pardonnera jamais, mais il ne peut rester plus longtemps. Il doit partir avant que Walburga, Orion ou cette fouine de Kreatur comprennent qu'il est dans la chambre de Regulus.

Il ouvre d'un coup de baguette les tiroirs qui valsent dans la pièce. Des vêtements forment des ombres. Du noir, du gris, du vert, il n'y a pas vraiment l'embarras du choix. Sirius s'empare d'une écharpe sans plus attendre et soulève la fenêtre. Il s'écrase lourdement à terre, dans le jardin floral de ses parents. Il lui faut un petit moment avant de bondir en direction de la palissade ensorcelée. Des ronces jaillissent des murs de pierre grise. Elles le guettent et le narguent : il ne peut pas sortir sans combattre.

Mais Sirius n'a pas envie de rester un instant de plus ici.

Il lui suffit d'un seul et unique sort pour exploser la clôture de la demeure de ses parents pour enfin la quitter.

L'écharpe toujours enroulée autour de sa main – il s'assure un peu trop souvent qu'elle n'a pas d'égratignures – il se précipite à travers les rues. Il court sans s'arrêter. Il ne veut pas être rattrapé.

Ses pieds ont peut-être parcouru des mètres, ou quelques-uns seulement, il n'en a pas la moindre idée. Il se sent seulement à bout de souffle. L'air autour de lui n'est plus tout à fait capable de pénétrer ses poumons.

Il se laisse glisser sur le bord de la route, les fesses écrasées sur le bitume, et jette un coup d'œil à l'écharpe de Regulus. Verte et grise, aux couleurs de Serpentard, la maison qui l'a accueilli à Poudlard. Elle est légèrement décousue au bout et Sirius remarque même quelques accrocs. Son petit frère l'a tellement portée qu'elle est usée.

Sirius se la passe autour du cou et la noue. Il ose à peine y plonger le nez : elle n'a plus d'odeur.

* * *

James éternua. Ils se fixèrent juste après et lancèrent un regard à la ronde pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls. Même si la cape d'invisibilité les recouvrait, elle ne dissimulait pas les sons qu'ils pouvaient émettre.

Sirius souffla, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, pas même un chat pour traverser la rue.

Une chance, cette allée de Pré-au-lard restait déserte. Il ne leur manquait plus qu'à retrouver la trace de leurs prochains victimes – ces idiots de batteurs de Serpentard qui trouvaient toujours le moyen de tricher. Quand ils ne tentaient pas de leur mettre des coups à l'aide de leur batte, ils cherchaient toujours les ennuis quand les matchs approchaient. Peut-être espéraient-ils que James et Sirius entrent dans leur jeu sans rien comprendre, mais c'était bête et simplet. James et Sirius ne comptaient pas se faire avoir si facilement. Ils avaient élaboré une farce qui, si elle se déroulait comme prévue, flanquerait une telle pétoche aux deux joueurs de Quidditch qu'ils oseraient à peine ne serait-ce que reposer un pied sur un terrain. Ils avaient à leur disposition une image spectrale – un joueur de Quidditch ensanglanté – qu'ils feraient apparaître au moment voulu et un interphone ensorcelé qui hurlerait les phrases choisies, tout ceci trouvé dans une boutique de farces et attrapes qu'ils avaient pris soin d'améliorer un peu.

La Cabane hantée était un grand classique de Pré-au-lard. À Halloween, il pouvait y avoir une vraie file de queue pour y faire un tour. James et Sirius connaissaient bien l'endroit pour y avoir découvert un passage secret qui menait au château. Il leur était arrivé, plus d'une fois, de s'y rendre en dehors des plages horaires prévues dans leur emploi du temps – pour refaire une provision de cochonneries et de gadgets. Cette fois-ci, ils se contenteraient d'entrer après les deux joueurs de Quidditch et de les prendre par surprise.

Personne n'avait jamais rien vu dans cette cabane, mais ils offraient la possibilité à leurs adversaires d'être les premiers témoins d'une présence anormale.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la cabane, ils retrouvèrent les deux étudiants au milieu de la foule. Ils les suivirent discrètement et quelques minutes après les avoir vus s'enfoncer à l'intérieur, ils décidèrent de mettre leur plan à exécution. Ils entrèrent à leur tour et laissèrent tomber au sol la pastille qui fit apparaître la silhouette d'un homme décharné portant un uniforme de Quidditch déchiré et sali. Une voix venue d'outre-tombe, rauque et éraillée, sortit de la bouche édentée du joueur dont la mâchoire se décrochait pour proférer des paroles que James prononçait, toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité, sa baguette pointée vers la silhouette fantomatique. Le spectre ouvrit grand la bouche, gesticula et se mit à rire à gorge déployée en voyant les deux élèves réagir à ses imprécations.

– Vous trichez, déclara-t-il, et voilà ce qui arrive aux tricheurs.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'intervenir et de lancer trois autres pastilles. Des corps apparurent, d'un blanc spectral, tous trois gisant morts sur le sol.

Les deux garçons prirent une teinte d'un vert maladif en un instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se mettaient à crier et à détaller, remontant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Sirius et James se mirent à rire devant le pitoyable de la situation, pliés en deux. Le fantôme du joueur imita James, jusqu'à se tenir les côtes et se laisser tomber à terre.

Sirius fut le premier à se reprendre. La main tendue vers son ami, il l'aida à se relever et récupéra les pastilles dispersées sur le plancher.

Ils sortirent, satisfait de leur réussite, et retrouvèrent l'air frais du tardif mois de février.

James leur retira la cape d'invisibilité et éternua une fois de plus.

Sirius, d'un coup vif, tira sur son écharpe – rouge et or, aux couleurs de leur maison – et l'enroula autour du cou de son meilleur ami.

– Ce serait bête que tu prennes froid et que tu tombes malade plus que tu ne l'es déjà, dit-il en riant.

Il effleura du bout des doigts la nuque de James, mais préféra en rire que de paraître gêné.

– Toi alors ? répliqua James qui lui lança un bref regard.

Sirius haussa les épaules, les yeux dans le vague.

– Je porte un col roulé, et puis, si tu savais comme il fait froid dans les couloirs du domaine des Black … je supporte très bien les courants d'air.

James l'attrapa par les épaules et poursuivirent leur chemin, déambulant dans les rues de Pré-au-lard pour profiter des dernières dizaines de minutes restantes.

Lorsque Sirius récupéra son écharpe le soir, à l'abri des regards, il la colla sous son nez et se pelotonna tout contre avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Il lui faut attendre quelques minutes avant qu'un Magicobus s'arrête devant lui. Une contrôleuse, grande et costaude, des cheveux blonds attachés sous sa casquette, attrape sa valise avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui indiquer où il souhaite être déposé.

– Le Chaudron Baveur, précise Sirius.

Il prévoit d'y louer une chambre pour la nuit, il ne connaît pas d'autres endroits si près de Londres où il pourrait loger. Il ne se voit pas tellement chercher à être hébergé par une connaissance et il n'a pas la force de retourner chez lui – à plusieurs kilomètres au sud de Londres, à quelques villages seulement de Godric's Hollow, là où vivent James et Lily. Il a acheté une maison avec l'aide de son oncle Alphard, peu de temps après sa fugue, qui, tout comme lui, a été renié par les Black – il a été le seul héritier de toute sa fortune à sa mort.

Le bus s'arrête après quelques minutes. À l'entrée de l'auberge, il est accueilli par un homme bourru à qui il paye directement une chambre pour récupérer des clés. Il n'a pas pris d'affaires avec lui, il n'a besoin de rien, seulement d'une cheminée à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes où il pourrait contacter un ami. Le réceptionniste lui en indique une et il se retrouve face à un feu flamboyant qui lui lèche le visage d'une caresse tiède. Il tente de joindre James, mais il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir lui parler. Lily et lui ont leur petite vie bien à eux maintenant et il ne peut plus s'y immiscer n'importe quand.

Après quelques secondes seulement, il aperçoit pourtant derrière un voile de fumée le visage inquiet de James qui lui répond.

– Sirius, ça ne va pas, c'est ton frère, c'est ça, est-ce que tu veux que je passe chez toi ? Où es-tu ? Sirius, est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Je suis au Chaudron Baveur.

– À Londres ?!

James n'est plus inquiet désormais, il semble drôlement surpris vu la forme que prenne ses yeux sous ses verres en cul de bouteille.

– À Londres, confirme Sirius.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à Londres ?

– Je suis passé chez mes parents, James. Je les ai vus – cela faisait des années que je ne les avais pas vus – et je suis au Chaudron Baveur maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de retourner chez moi.

– Chez les Black, Sirius, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Écoute, combien de temps de temps comptes-tu rester au Chaudron Baveur ?

– J'y ai pris une chambre pour la nuit.

– Attends-moi, je t'y rejoins tout de suite.

Sirius aurait pu le remercier de l'avoir compris sans qu'il prononce un mot. Il était prêt à le supplier de tout quitter sur l'instant pour le rejoindre. Il n'y a que James qui pourra combler le vide à l'intérieur de lui – ça a toujours été ainsi et ça le restera probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il hoche simplement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'attendra aussi longtemps qu'il le faut et met fin à leur conversation.

Sirius quitte la pièce et rejoint le bar où il commande un whisky qui lui brûle la gorge – mais peut-être pas assez pour qu'il oublie que des larmes coulent au bord de ses yeux.

– T'es sûr que t'es assez vieux pour boire ça, gamin ? lui demande un peu tard le serveur qui le reluque de haut en bas.

– Sûr, se contente de répondre Sirius, sans même lever un regard vers l'homme.

– Laisse-le tranquille, Rupert. Tu vois bien que le petit est assez âgé, interrompt une serveuse.

Sirius reconnaît sa voix. Jenny, une vieille sorcière qui travaille depuis des années dans cette auberge et qui l'a de nombreuses fois servi, le regarde de son seul œil – qui sait ce qui se cache derrière sous le cache qui recouvre l'autre.

– T'as vraiment pas l'air bien, Sirius. Tu veux en parler ? demande-t-elle de l'autre côté du bar. C'est jamais très malin de rester seul quand ça va pas.

– Merci, Jenny. J'attends un ami.

Elle hausse les épaules et n'insiste pas. Il n'a besoin de la présence de personne d'autre que de James désormais.

* * *

Sirius avait longtemps gardé le souvenir de son tout premier béguin. C'était une fille d'une dizaine d'années, aux cheveux aussi sombres que sa peau, portant de magnifiques yeux en amande et une robe mauve qui se transformait en fleur quand elle se mettait à tourner. Mais il avait toujours eu tendance à embellir les parties les plus noires de sa mémoire pour minimiser le pire et ne garder que le meilleur. Il avait oublié que ce premier béguin ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui car elle préférait la compagnie des autres filles à la sienne.

Il n'avait, en revanche, jamais oublié le goût du sang qu'il avait dans la bouche lors de son premier baiser. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié la douleur qui avait déchiré sa poitrine lorsque les mains de James, serrées autour de son torse, avaient tiraillé ses côtes brisées lors de leur toute première fois.

Il y a, comme chez tous les sorciers, de nombreuses premières fois, mais Sirius avait consenti à ne donner son premier baiser et sa première fois qu'à son seul et véritable amour, à son ami, son frère, son amant – James Potter.

Il le prenait entre ses bras à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. C'était comme retourner à la maison après un trop long voyage. Il y avait quelque chose de reposant dans le cou de James sur lequel il pouvait poser sa tête et tout oublier autour de lui. Il lui servait d'amarre ou de port d'attache quand son encre ne pouvait plus le retenir. Sirius avait eu beau fréquenter d'autres personnes, il revenait toujours auprès de James. Les choses étaient plus simples, familières, un peu comme s'il redécouvrait à chaque fois une partie de lui-même.

Et parfois il avait encore eu du mal à croire que ces souvenirs là pouvaient eux aussi faire mal. Les avaient-ils rendu plus beaux qu'ils ne l'étaient ? Sirius n'imaginait pas qu'il ait un jour à s'y raccrocher, mais Lily répondait de plus en plus aux sourires désespérés de James.

Sirius les détailla du regard l'un après l'autre. James avait cette foutue manie de passer et de repasser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, comme s'il espérait un jour pouvoir les arranger convenablement. Il remontait les lunettes sur son nez, puis se grattait l'arrière du crâne pendant que Lily lui parlait. Il ne cherchait pas à se concentrer, il buvait les paroles de Lily avec suffisamment d'intérêt pour parvenir à les réciter s'il le souhaitait. Il fallait seulement qu'il parvienne à formuler des phrases à peu près cohérentes. Lily, quant à elle, rougissait légèrement. Un joli contraste se révéla sur ses joues : le rose de sa peau, le rouge de ses joues et l'orange de ses tâches de rousseurs. Et puis il y avait cette couronne de cheveux flamboyant qui surmontait sa frimousse.

Sirius haussa les yeux. James ne lui parlait ainsi que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls à l'abri des regards.

Sirius n'en aimerait pas moins James de ne pas lui offrir le même traitement, mais il devait reconnaître que l'envie pointait de pus en plus souvent le bout de son nez.

Il lui fallut reprendre à plusieurs reprises la mimique idiote d'un de leur professeur qu'ils imitaient presque à chaque cours pour attirer l'attention de James qui pouffa de rire. Lily le surprit et l'affubla du titre de Scroutt sans cervelle. Mais le sourire en coin et le jeu de regards que James et Lily s'échangèrent n'échappèrent pas à Sirius.

* * *

Sirius sent une poigne sûre toucher son épaule. Il retient le sursaut qui parcourt son bras.

James se plante à côté de lui et commande un verre – non-alcoolisé, il compte sans doute rentrer chez lui avec les idées claires.

– J'ai essayé de te contacter plusieurs fois depuis mardi.

Le jour qui a connu la mort de Regulus.

– Tu n'as pas répondu. Tu n'étais même pas chez toi lorsque je suis passé, avoue James comme dépité.

Sans doute est-il réellement inquiet.

– Tu es passé chez moi ? demande Sirius.

Il n'a pas encore osé lever le regard. Le seul verre qu'il a bu semble avoir absorbé le peu de force qui lui restait – ou bien est-ce simplement le fait de s'asseoir qui lui a fait comprendre qu'il est harassé de fatigue et qu'il a vraiment besoin de sommeil.

– Hier, mais tu n'étais pas là.

Il était sorti. Il avait erré pendant des heures dehors avant de se décider à retourner chez ses parents. Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour se décider.

– Tu veux me raconter comment ça s'est passé avec tes parents ou pourquoi tu y es allé ? Tu veux qu'on parle de Reg ? Sirius, dis-moi ce dont tu veux parler, je t'écouterai.

– Pas ici, souffle Sirius. Dans la chambre, je préfère. Ce sera plus calme.

Ils quittent le rez-de-chaussée bruyant où les clients n'ont cessé d'affluer pour le deuxième étage. La fenêtre de la chambre n'offre que peu de luminosité. Il faut qu'ils allument les quelques lampes murales pour qu'un peu de lumière vienne les éclairer. Le lit, proprement fait, trône au centre de la pièce, avec ses coussins et ses housses à motifs floraux. La décoration, trop vieillotte, n'est pas au goût de Sirius, qui tire la langue en entrant, mais il s'y accommodera pour une nuit.

Il retire négligemment ses chaussures et sa veste qu'il laisse traîner près du lit où il s'assied.

C'est alors qu'il croise finalement le regard de James. Celui-ci le fixe, une intense tristesse peignant d'un bleu mélancolique le fond de ses yeux.

Il ne peut dire combien de temps ils restent ainsi, à se jauger du regard, à attendre que l'un des deux fasse le premier pas, dise le premier mot, ose enfin révéler les inquiétudes qui les rongent.

Sirius doit retenir ses lèvres et ses mains de trembler. Il voudrait que James le réconforte et l'enlace, comme il aurait pu le faire auparavant, mais ce serait peut-être trop lui demander.

– J'ai eu peur, se risque-t-il à prononcer finalement.

Mais il ne peut retenir, en même temps que ces mots qui glissent de sa bouche, les pleurs qu'il avait gardé dans son cœur depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Un bouclier de protection se forma devant lui juste assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse échapper aux tirs des Mangemorts et se planquer derrière un muret. Il s'écrasa dans les bosquets de fleurs – il préférait ne pas imaginer à quel point les moldus qui les observaient entre deux rideaux pouvaient être effrayés du spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ébahis – et reprit son souffle.

Il jeta un regard à sa droite et aperçut la chevelure rousse de Lily qui lui tournait le dos. Elle s'était retournée, la baguette pointée vers les Mangemorts, et lançait des sorts à n'en plus finir. Des étincelles jaillissaient du bout de sa baguette, éclaboussant ses doigts. Des spirales et des flèches colorées fonçaient sur leurs adversaires. Lily manquait rarement sa cible. Elle fit tomber deux Mangemorts et en désarma un autre.

– Allonge-toi ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle plongea sur lui et murmura un sort presque inaudible. Elle tenait sa baguette au-dessus d'eux. Une vague intense fit trembler le sol en un bruit sourd, un dôme protecteur les recouvrait.

L'explosion les contourna. Sirius vit des mottes de terre voler à droite et à gauche, le gazon disparaître et un creux se former tout autour d'eux. Seul était resté intact leur petit îlot de sûreté.

Le calme revenu, Sirius bondit hors de sa cachette, Lily derrière lui. Ils remontèrent le long de l'impasse et retrouvèrent les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix – les jumeaux Prewett, Marlène et James qui affrontaient trois Mangemorts. Les sorts fusaient en tous sens, si rapides, recouvrant les lieux d'un voile opaque.

Quand Sirius perdit de vue ses coéquipiers dans le brouillard, il n'osa plus se risquer à attaquer. Les ombres glissaient sur les rideaux vaporeux entre les lumières projetées par les baguettes des sorciers. Des robes volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la piste, mêlant les silhouettes les unes aux autres.

Puis les grondements survinrent, de plus en plus forts. Les sorts, destructeurs, firent s'écrouler une murette, un lampadaire, un abri-bus. Des fenêtres volèrent en éclats, des cris, plus aiguës que le tonitruant tonnerre que jouaient les explosions magiques, s'y ajoutèrent en une symphonie discordante. Les baguettes fendaient l'air avec toujours plus de vigueur. Les éléments tout autour d'elles – chaussées, briques, air, ronces, êtres vivants, tout y passait – se métamorphosaient en instruments. Le trou dans ce mur et le vent qui s'y infiltra soufflait telle une flûte. La taule tordue des garages et les battements provoqués par les sorts qui s'y répercutaient tapaient le rythme. Les effondrements et les cris, le gros du chaos, insufflaient la vie à ce morceau : violon, violoncelles, cors et hautbois, ils devenaient l'âme de cette scène.

Sirius, spectateur aux yeux papillonnants, vacilla. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre et un semblant de réalité au milieu de cette vision onirique.

Un sifflement perça son oreille. Par réflexe, il se roula en boule au sol et lança en sort de protection. Dans cette bulle floue, il se redressa et put reprendre son souffle. Son cœur calma la cadence à laquelle il frappait et, comme au ralenti, Sirius put à nouveau détailler la scène. Dans le loin, en arrière plan, un personnage cagoulé s'acharnait sur une homme qui, les cheveux en bataille, se battait pour repousser chaque attaque.

James était en danger.

Sans réfléchir, sans même s'arrêter sur les autres sorciers, Sirius s'élança. Il balança un sort en direction du Mangemort en hurlant à s'en écorcher la gorge. L'attaque fulgurante neutralisa pour quelques instants l'homme qui s'écroula à terre.

Sirius se précipita vers James qui tentait de se redresser sur ses coudes.

– James, tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Celui-ci se mit à grimacer lorsqu'il tenta un rire rassurant.

Sirius devait garder une totale maîtrise de lui-même et ne pas se mettre à trembler. Ils avaient connu pire – ce n'était pas leur première mission, ni leur première altercation musclée avec des Mangemorts.

Il effleura son visage de ses deux mains, osant à peine le toucher.

– Ça va aller, murmura James en serrant ses doigts dans les siens.

Un sourire, toujours un sourire pour lui promettre que tout irait parfaitement bien.

– Seulement quelques côtes de cassées, une fracture du tibia, une luxation de l'épaule … Sirius, je plaisante ! ajouta-t-il.

Sirius ricana, amer. La blague n'avait rien de drôle.

Il se redressa brusquement. Des pas cognaient à une cadence effrénée le macadam. L'homme qui s'en était pris à James s'enfuyait.

Sur l'instant, il parut impensable à Sirius de le laisser partir. Il accorda un mouvement de tête à James avant de se mettre à courir – sorte de dialogue silencieux – et rattrapa bien vite le Mangemort à qui il bloqua les jambes. Son ennemi – aucun autre mot n'aurait pu être utilisé à ce moment précis pour qualifier cet homme – poussa un grognement quand ses jambes et son buste percutèrent la route. Sirius pointa sa baguette vers lui et les mâchoires serrées il marmonna entre ses dents :

– Tourne-toi.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

– Tourne-toi !

Un ricanement de nouveau.

Sirius lança un sort cette fois-ci qui fit pivoter l'homme sur lui-même et d'un coup de baguette le masque disparut.

Il hoqueta, manqua de s'étouffer.

– Non …

Le Mangemort put ricaner encore une fois.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il et Sirius ne put sincèrement dire s'il était sincère ou s'il se moquait de lui.

Ses cheveux noirs lâchés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux gris le sondaient et ses lèvres diaphanes tremblotaient.

– Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? demanda Sirius qui reculait.

Le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Ses membres eux-mêmes s'effondraient.

Il lâcha sa baguette.

– Tu as choisi ton camp, j'ai dû choisir le mien, répondit Regulus sans ciller.

Il se releva et fixa une dernière fois Sirius avant de s'échapper.

* * *

Sirius se souvient avoir choisi son camp, mais il se souvient d'avoir aussi choisi son frère. Il n'avait pas seulement choisi James, il avait aussi petit à petit mis de côté Regulus et lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise, il était bien trop tard. Le fossé qui les séparait était bien trop grand pour être traversé.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, tout de noir drapé, imaginé la marque qui dévorait son bras, il en aurait pleuré. La colère l'avait d'abord envahi, puis il s'était senti démuni. Regulus, Regulus qui avait été son petit frère, était devenu un monstre. Il servait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, lui avait offert sa vie et il en était mort.

Sirius se sent brusquement submergé par l'émotion. Il avait choisi James, son frère de cœur – son ami et son amant – qu'il aimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre et avait laissé Regulus, son frère de sang – son petit frère, son petit roi – aux mains vengeresses et dévastatrices de ses parents.

Il aurait pu le sauver, il aurait suffi d'un signe seulement, d'un peu plus d'attention, de quelques gestes pour lui faire comprendre que jamais au grand jamais, même si James avait pris une place importante dans son cœur, quelqu'un n'aurait pu le remplacer. Ça aurait suffi pour le retenir et le sauver des ténèbres dans lesquelles Regulus s'enfonçait à l'aveugle.

Les larmes montent alors en abondance à ses yeux et cette fois-ci Sirius ne peut plus rien faire pour les retenir. Elles dévalent ses joues, son visage à une vitesse infernale, puis c'est un soupir, un cri de désespoir qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de pousser. Le regard vague, les mains engourdies, il ne voit même plus James qui s'approche de lui.

– C'est de ma faute, Prongs. Tout est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort. Je l'ai vu périr, je savais dans quoi il s'était lancé et je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider. Par Merlin, Jamie, je l'ai tué.

Sirius prend sa tête entre ses mains, mais il ne peut ni cacher son visage terrorisé, ni la honte qui l'habite. Il ne peut plus continuer à se mentir alors que la vérité vient de lui éclater en pleine figure et qu'il porte la marque de la culpabilité.

– Par Merlin, Jamie, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait …

Dans le noir, il continue à murmurer des « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait » entremêlés de « Jamie » et de « Reg » à peine audibles.

Mais une main se pose sur son épaule.

– Calme-toi, Sirius, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Il se redresse et voit James qui le fixe de ses beaux yeux. Celui-ci y met tellement de conviction que Sirius aimerait pouvoir le croire.

– Tu dis ça pour me rassurer, il cherchait une main tendue. Il est le seul qui n'a jamais censé de me voir comme un membre de la famille, il m'a toujours considéré comme son frère. Mais, James, je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, une terrible erreur. Je crois que j'ai choisi.

– Sirius, ce qui est arrivé à ton frère, c'est terrible, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui as choisi son camp à sa place. Il s'est laissé séduire par la Magie Noire et a fait le mauvais choix.

– Mais je l'ai laissé tomber, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi. C'est ce qu'on fait entre frères, non ? On est là, l'un pour l'autre, dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments. Je n'ai même pas essayé de l'aider. Par Merlin …

Sirius se détache de la poigne de James et se lève, mais le vertige le prend et il se laisse tomber sur le parquet.

La réalité lui revient en pleine figure et est sur le point de l'assommer.

Des lames lui tailladent l'intérieur de la poitrine, un étau se referme autour de son corp et sa tête devient lourde. La respiration est presque impossible.

– James, James, je t'en prie …

James s'agenouille à côté de lui et ils se jaugent à nouveau.

– James, serre-moi entre tes bras, s'il te plaît.

Celui-ci obéit sans rechigner, lui caresse les cheveux et l'embrasse sur le front.

– Je suis là, murmura-t-il.

– James, je crois que j'ai choisi. Je crois que j'ai vraiment choisi. Je t'ai choisi toi et je l'ai délaissé. Jamie, dis-moi que je n'ai pas vraiment choisi entre vous deux ? Dis-le moi s'il te plaît.

Le mensonge n'a pas cours entre eux. Les dialogues silencieux suffisent et les vérités blessantes sont les bienvenues – elles jouent les régulateurs dans leur relation et ils finissent toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand la tempête se lève et que le soleil revient.

Mais cette fois-ci, Sirius en a besoin.

James le comprend et le lui concède volontiers.

– Tu n'as pas choisi, Sirius. Je le promets, tu n'as pas choisi entre nous. C'est juste arrivé et tu pouvais rien y faire.

– S'il te plaît, James, ne me laisse pas ce soir, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi.

– Je reste avec toi.

James le serre plus fort entre ses bras et Sirius s'accroche à lui comme à sa propre vie.

Il n'a eu que deux frères dans sa vie, mais en choisissant le cœur, il a fait couler le sang.

– Je l'ai perdu, Jamie. Je ne pourrais pas te perdre toi aussi.

James passe une main sous son menton pour guider ses yeux jusqu'aux siens et leurs lèvres se touchent et s'embrassent.

– Tu ne me perdras pas, jamais.

James est à Lily, Sirius en a parfaitement conscience. C'est ce qu'il lui a expliqué lorsqu'il a commencé à la fréquenter. Même s'il concilie ses deux amours, il a choisi de faire sa vie avec Lily. Mais James l'aime toujours – et l'aimera toujours, Sirius le sait.

Parfois seulement, il a besoin de l'avoir auprès de lui, seulement pour lui, en particulier des soirs comme celui-ci.

Alors Sirius s'accroche plus fort encore à cette promesse et serre l'étoffe de Regulus qu'il tient entre ses doigts pour se jurer qu'il ne refera pas la même erreur deux fois. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser personne approcher son frère de sang, il ne laissera personne approcher son frère de cœur.


End file.
